


Sorry I Was A Dick

by The_Hash_Slinging_Slasher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrorfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Makeup Sex, Master/Slave, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Smut, bonely hearts club insp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hash_Slinging_Slasher/pseuds/The_Hash_Slinging_Slasher
Summary: You come back from after a rough day at work to hang out with Blue. Edge gets mad at you for a prank and you crack under the stress. Edge tries to make it up to you the next day, leading confessions as well as... other things. Character concepts heavily influenced by the Bonely Hearts Club game!
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Sorry I Was A Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Have some good ol' hurt/comfort and sexy times with the edgy boy himself. I took a lot of th character concepts from bonely hearts club Undertale dating sim, because I just love the character designs so much. In this fic Boss is renamed Edge. Massive props to everyone working on the game and the amazing voice actors!

* * *

You entered the skeleton household absolutely exhausted from your day at work. Retail was not kind, especially around the Black Friday season. It was like people lost all sense of human decency and sanity. You had been screamed at, trampled on, basically physically assaulted and all for what? $7.50 an hour? Ridiculous. At least you had plans with Blue to hangout and relax a little, and maybe you would even get a chance to annoy Edge. You loved getting him all riled up, it was a welcome sight to watch the put together skeleton show emotion, even if it was annoyance. You had to admit you did like him and wished he would see you as something more than an annoying fly that didn’t deserve his time of day but, oh well, you took what you could get. You would have to settle for light pranks and bad puns that would get you some form of attention from the sharp skeleton. You entered the hallway that led down to Blue’s room, head empty and feet moving of their own accord, however, before you could reach your destination Edge slammed his room door open and stood in your path. “YOU. ABSOLUTE. IMBECILE. DID YOU THINK YOUR LITTLE JOKE WAS FUNNY?” You wracked your brain to remember what exactly you did to prank him this time. You didn’t have the opportunity to figure it out before Edge started reaming into you.

“I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU DID IT, BUT I HAVE TO LISTEN TO THAT BLASTED FORTNITE SONG EVERY SINGLE TIME MY PHONE RINGS. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MANY TIMES MY PHONE RINGS IN A DAY? I AM A VERY POPULAR AND IMPORTANT PERSON. SO. IT IS VERY OFTEN.” Ooooooh. Yeah. You did that. Heh. You grinned a little bit at yourself, which seemed to tik Edge off even more at your self -satisfaction. “NO. I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU. YOU ARE AN INCONSIDERATE WRITHRING EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN. YOU LACK ANY DECENCY AND I TRULY DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW OTHERS ENJOY YOUR COMPANY WITH YOUR INFURIATING ATTITUDE AND SENSE OF HUMOR. YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE WORST.” Now, this kind of response from Edge was relatively normal and honestly not the worst he’s thrown at you, but today it just hit you in a way that you weren’t expecting. After a nightmare of a day at work destroying your self-esteem and morale this ended up being the straw that broke the camel’s back.

  
You tried to play it off with a little grin, attempting to think of a swift come back that would have him stomping away, but instead your lower lip began to tremble. You were not going to cry. You were NOT going to cry. Especially not in front of Edge. You felt the façade cracking, a small hiccup left your mouth. Edge froze, unsure of what was going on. This was incredibly uncharacteristic of you and he felt a feeling of concern bubble up in his chest. “HUMAN?”

  
The dam broke. There were fat, hot tears rolling down your face and you gasped for breaths in between sobs. You felt your face becoming red and attempted to turn around and get out of there before you made a fool out of yourself. Unfortunately, in your state of ugly crying and uneven breathing you didn’t make it very far before crumpling to the floor like a used tissue. You weren’t able to tell but Edge looked mortified at what was unfolding in front of him. This had not been his intention at all and he had no idea on what to do to help. Luckily, you were relatively close to Blue’s room and the little skeleton had been listening the whole time like a good friend! He entered the hallway and glanced at Edge, who still looked shocked, before moving to your hunched sobbing body. Blue kneeled and began talking to you in a low comforting voice that Edge didn’t even know he was capable of. Your breathing began to slow and you became more calm, and then you let out a high pitched whine that absolutely tore at Edge’s soul and you began sobbing again. Blue looked to Edge and made a shoo motion with his hand, there was no malice behind his eyes, but Edge realized he was no longer wanted in the area, so he moved to leave the house.

  
Blue focused on trying to calm you down, but the tears wouldn’t stop. Everything became a blur and when you finally were able to focus you realized you were no longer in the middle of the hallway. You had been moved into Blue’s room and onto his bed comfortably wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. Blue seemed relieved when you sniffled and looked at him through teary eyes. “Blue? What happened?” He reached over to his countertop to get a cup and handed it to you. “Here’s some lavender tea with honey. Your throat probably hurts, you have a panic attack in the hall after Edge yelled at you.” Oh. “Shit.” You were too exhausted to feel embarrassed about it, you had a hell of a day and after that you were completely exhausted. You sipped the tea and sat with Blue in silence. “Do you want to talk about it?” Your eyes drifted from the mug to Blue, and you shook your head. “I really just want to get some sleep, I’m sorry we were supposed to hang out.” “No! Don’t be sorry, it’s ok! I can take you home after you finish your tea, and we can hang out some other time!” You would like that very much.

Edge was beside himself. He made his way to the small shopping center that was within walking distance from the house to get away. You were so frustrating, a complete nuisance. Constantly pestering and pranking him, but still he cared deeply for you, not that he would ever admit. Even so the sight of you crying in front of him because of him... He willed the thought away. It made his soul clench that he had upset you in such a way, he never meant to make you cry and yet here he was. Edge straightened up slightly, there’s no use in moping around! He is the great and terrible Papyrus and he would come up with a way to make it up to you. Edge did a decent amount of window shopping, trying to figure out what exactly he should get for you. He remembered you said you liked plants, so maybe some new potted plants? And flowers of course! Nothing said “I’m sorry I was a dick” like flowers and chocolate. He spent a long time trying to figure out which were the best though, only the very best for you. He felt guilt enter his soul every time he thought of your crying face which only strengthened his resolve. It was nearly dark by the time he had picked out the perfect gifts for you. The fanciest (and most expensive) alcohol infused chocolates he could find, as well as a beautiful bouquet and a small potted plant. Edge was quite proud of his finds and decided tomorrow would be a better day to apologize since it was already late.

When he arrived home most of his cousins were about the house doing leisure activities. Nox and Sans were playing chess, Red was in the living room playing video games, Stretch and Rus were laying on the couch, somehow both fitting on the piece of furniture. Blue, however was nowhere to be seen and Edge almost feared that he was still in his room consoling you. Red glanced up from his game to Edge holding the bags. “You go shopping bro? Hope those are for Dollface, heard you made her cry today.” Edge bristled at the (true) accusation. “THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, WORM.” Red just rolled his eyes and resumed his game. In that time Blue had appeared from the hallway and tried to discreetly motion for Edge to come over but pretty much every one noticed. Edge sighed and made his way over where he was ushered into Blue’s room.  
“Are those for Y/N?”

  
“YES.”

  
“And you’re going to apologize tomorrow?”

  
“OBVIOUSLY.”

  
“Ok, good! Just, try to be nice. She’s had it really hard lately and she likes you a lot so just... don’t say anything too mean again.”  
A feeling of affection bloomed in Edge’s chest at the confirmation that you at least somewhat liked him and were possibly willing to forgive him. He did not let this show on his outward appearance and crossed his arms defensively. “IF SHE LIKES ME SO MUCH, SHE SHOULD ACT LIKE IT INSTEAD OF BEING A PEST.” Blue got an uncomfortable look on his face at that statement. “I think you guys just really need to talk about your feelings with each other, as emotionally constipated as you both are. Maybe try to do that tomorrow after you APOLOGIZE.” With that Blue ushered a confused Edge out of the room.

* * *

  
Thank FUCK you had today off. Yesterday was a massive headache and you just needed today to decompress and have some mental health time. You made yourself a full breakfast, watered all your plants, lit some incense, the vibes were immaculate. Now, time to watch some mind rotting TV in your pajamas and not have a single thought. You were in the middle of an episode of The Office when there was a knock at your door. You were not expecting anyone, and you didn’t remember ordering anything, so better to just let it go. Not many minutes passed before there was a louder series of knocks at the door taking your attention away from the TV yet again. You paused Netflix and made your way over to the door. “Ok, ok I’m coming.” You glanced through the peep hole and saw that it was Edge of all people. Oh no, he couldn’t see you like this, not after yesterday. You had to move quick to look presentable, put on some real clothes and brush your hair. Unfortunately, you didn’t get the chance. “Y/N, I KNOW YOU ARE BEHIND THE DOOR, I CAN SEE YOUR SHADOW.” Damn! You cracked the door open, peeking out trying to hide your disheveled appearance. He looked so put together, wearing his usual skinny black jeans and cloak, shirt, thing, meanwhile you were in a sad teeshirt that had a cartoon cat saying “pawsome!” and Elmo pajama pants. You noticed he was also holding a bouquet and chocolates? Certainly not for you, you had to be dreaming.

  
“MAY I COME IN? I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR YESTERDAY.” Wow, yeah you had to be dreaming. Edge, the skeleton who is never wrong, wanted to apologize to you of all people, the constant bane of his very existence. This had to be an anxiety induced fever dream, and you pinched yourself to make sure. Nope, not dreaming. You looked at him skeptically before opening the door wider, pajamas be damned you were going to let this play out. Edge entered your apartment complex and took it in, he had never been inside of your apartment and it was actually much nicer than he expected. Things were relatively neat and organized, and there were plants seemingly everywhere. It was like a little forest inside an apartment. It felt cozy to him, very you.

  
You looked at him expectantly, still not fully sure of what to expect. “HUMAN, I AM VERY SORRY FOR UPSETTING YOU YESTERDAY. IT WAS NOT MY INTENTION TO MAKE YOU CRY LIKE THAT, AND I HAVE BROUGHT GIFTS AS A PEACE OFFERING.” He placed a string of hearts onto your counter that you hadn’t even noticed, as well as the chocolates. He looked at the bouquet, slightly conflicted before blushing and extending it into your face. You took it from him and took a wiff. It smelled amazing and you recognized most of the flowers, some roses, tiger lilies, peonies, and many more. You left and grabbed a vase from the kitchen, placing the flowers carefully in and setting it on your living room table. You looked at Edge again, who at this point was standing slightly uncomfortably in the middle of your living room. “Thank you, Edge, this was very thoughtful. Do you want to stay and watch The Office with me? I can get us some snacks. And uh… water maybe?” He gave you a once over, at this point having to fully appreciate your sad appearance. Despite wanting to die over this, you really didn’t want him to leave. The object of your affections was in your house! Being kind and paying attention to you! This had never happened before, and you had to take advantage of it. “SURE, POPCORN AND WATER WOULD BE NICE.”

  
You sat on the couch next to Edge, trying to focus on Michael Scott making some lame joke, but the tension between the two of you was palpable and lord knows you weren’t going to engage. It was probably going to be Edge just absolutely calling you out on your shit and giving you a lecture about manners. You stuck your hand in the popcorn bowl and accidentally touched Edge’s hand, which was also in the popcorn bowl. You reflexively pulled your hand back, face turning a little warm. “Sorry!” Even though you were always playing pranks on Edge and messing with him, you never had much physical contact, Honestly there wasn’t much other than Edge trying to kill you and you weaseling your way out of it every time. It was a great way to be able to interact without having to face emotions. Today was different though, Edge was serious but not angry. It scared you a little bit, but also was nice to have him not fuming for once. “Y/N, WE NEED TO TALK. ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOR WITH ME.” Ah. Well. There goes the illusion. Here came lecture time. He stopped, contemplating how he wanted to word what he was going to say.

  
“WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TRY TO MAKE ME MAD? IT’S OBVIOUS AT THIS POINT YOU DO IT ON PURPOSE, BUT YESTERDAY I GOT ANGRY AT YOU AND YOU GOT INCREDIBLY UPSET. WHY DO YOU TRY TO ELICIT THIS REACTION FROM ME IF IT IS HURTFUL?” Your mind began reeling, that was not what you were expecting. You were not sure how to answer that question but gave it your best try. “I’m not sure. I guess I just want you to pay attention to me?” His eyes narrowed at you and you noticed a small scowl. “THEN WHY DON’T YOU JUST APPROACH ME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?” You felt yourself becoming defensive at these questions, not completely comfortable sharing your feelings, fear of rejection lingering in the back of your mind. “I don’t know, I think it’s just more fun to annoy you I guess.” You mumbled lowly, looking away. Edge moved in towards you, his large form towering over your small frame. You felt your face immediately heat at that, you must have been as bright as a tomato. “WELL, YOU SEE Y/N I HAVE A HYPOTHESIS. IT EXPLAINS WHY YOU ACT LIKE SUCH A THORN IN MY SIDE ALL THE TIME. I THINK YOU LIKE ME, AND YOU DO THE IRRITATING THINGS YOU DO FOR MY ATTENTION, JUST LIKE YOU SAID. BUT I THINK YOU WOULD BE MUCH HAPPIER IF I WAS PAYING ATTENTION TO YOU AND I WASN’T ALWAYS AS MAD.” You were fully pressed up against the couch arm-chair at this point, Edge almost completely on top of you. “I THINK YOU WOULD LIKE IT MUCH BETTER IF YOU WERE ABLE TO GET A DIFFERENT TYPE OF ATTENTION FROM ME~” He all but purred in your ear.

  
You were hot all over as you looked up at him in disbelief. “E-edge, this isn’t funny. If you’re trying to get back at me this really isn’t the way to do it…” You pushed weakly on his chest, not really wanting him to budge. “YOU THINK I JOKE? NO. I AM COMPLETELY SENCERE. YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING HUMAN I HAVE EVER MET. ABSOLUTLEY INFURIATING. AND YET I AM DRAWN TO YOU, LIKE A MOTH TO A FLAME. I CAN SEE NOW THIS WHOLE CONUNDRUM IS DUE TO THE FACT THAT NEITHER OF US WANT TO BE UPFRONT ABOUT HOW WE FEEL, SO I AM TAKING A METAPHORICAL LEAP OF FAITH AT THE MOMENT.” And in an instant he was kissing you. It was more like he pressed his boney mouth to your lips, but it was still a kiss. You didn’t have much time to process what was going on before something began to prod at your bottom lip. You moved your arms around Edge’s neck and parted them slightly allowing the tongue to enter your mouth. You felt Edge’s hands move under your shirt at the same time grazing the skin over your stomach. You keened lightly, arching your back at the welcome touch. You were for lack of better words touch starved, and Edge seemed to want to take full advantage. He chuckled lowly and kissed you more aggressively, moving his hands up to your chest. Since you weren’t wearing a bra, he had relatively easy access and groped your left boob, flicking the nipple slightly with his thumb. You broke from the kiss and groaned loudly, which you were then mortified at. Edge, however, had a triumphant look on his face, like he had just won a prize or something. “I DID A LOT OF RESEARCH ON HUMAN INTIMACY LAST NIGHT. I FOUND IT VERY… ENLIGHTENING.” With that he twisted your other nipple with some force, making you buck upward into his knee that just so happened to be placed between your legs. You still had some spice left and you weren’t going down without a fight. “Hope you cleared your internet history, horny. That’ll be awkward for anyone else in the house to see.” Edge pressed his leg further into your crotch. “I DON’T BELIEVE YOU ARE IN ANY KIND OF POSITION TO BE MAKING QUIPS LIKE THAT, LITTLE BRAT. AS A MATTER OF FACT, I THINK I SHOULD TEACH YOU A LESSON. ON YOUR KNEES.”

  
You weren’t quite sure if you wanted to comply, but Edge had a look in his eye and deep down you really did just want to please him. You slipped onto the floor, and he moved so he was sitting with his crotch in front of you. Even though he was a skeleton there was most certainly something in his pants bulging. You looked up at him uneasily and he smirked but ran his hand through your unbrushed hair tenderly. “VERY GOOD… WHO KNEW THIS IS ALL I HAD TO DO TO MAKE YOU BE A GOOD GIRL.” The pet name lit something deep inside of you. You enjoyed his praise more than you would like to admit. The fact that he was always unhappy with you also played into it and he noticed your reaction almost immediately. He unbuttoned and unzipped his tight jeans, freeing the red member he had formed. “OH? YOU ENJOY BEING A GOOD GIRL FOR ME HMM? THIS IS THE KIND OF BEHAVOR THAT WILL GET YOU ALL THE ATTENTION YOU WANT FROM ME. NOW, MY ANGEL, SUCK.” You had to admit, you were a bit nervous. Sucking dick wasn’t something you had done in a very long time but you for once wanted to do everything Edge asked of you. You just wanted him to keep looking at you like that. You looked up at him from the floor and saw him looking down at you, eyes half lidded and focused on only you. He ran his hand through your hair one more time reassuringly. You moved forward and took his cock into your mouth. At first just the tip, and then moving down to take as much as you could without triggering your gag reflex. You began to bob your head up and down rhythmically. Edge began to groan, encouraging you to move faster. He grunted louder, closing his eyes and allowing his head to fall back. You added a hand to help pump his length, and sped up, attempting to take more of his length into your mouth. This triggered your gag reflex, tears coming to the corners of your eyes and you took a breather. Edge was snapped from his cloud of pleasure at the sound of you choking, and immediately sobered to assess the situation. You were coughing a little, but didn’t seem too distraught. “ARE YOU OK?” You took a few deep breaths through your nose before nodding. “I’m ok, sorry I think I just got a little ahead of myself.” You grinned to him. Just because you were having sexy times didn’t mean the puns had to end. “THAT WAS TERRIBLE. YOU’RE LUCKY I LIKE YOU AND I AM WILLING TO OVERLOOK IT THIS ONCE. NOW. TIME FOR THE REAL FUN TO BEGIN.”

  
Edge kicked off his pants and scooped you up bridal style with minimal effort and moved towards what he assumed was your bedroom. He placed you on the bed gingerly, before taking off his shirt and moving over to be on top of you. He kissed you again feverishly, your mouth now slightly slobbery from your previous antics. He moved to pull your pajama shirt off and you broke from the kiss to get it off your head. He looked down on your bare chest and you felt yourself become self-conscious, squirming under his gaze. “STUNNING.” He moved his head down and the red tongue slithered out of his mouth, moving to play with your nipple. His other hand moved to give your other nipple attention, groping you and playing with it. His eyes, however, never left your face. He was eating up each reaction, each sound that left your lips. You were becoming frustrated. “Edge, please I need more.” You panted out. You were soaking through your pajama bottoms; you could feel the thin fabric sticking and it was torture. “YOU WANT MORE? WELL, I THINK AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE YOU’VE PUT ME THROUGH LATELY YOU COULD AT THE VERY LEAST BEG.” You groaned at that, feeling the last bits of dignity slip through your fingers that were busy grasping at your sheets. “Edgeeeee.” You whined. You looked down towards him and the look he was giving you was wicked. He was smirking, fully aware of how much power he held over you at the moment, and despite the fact that you hated it you knew you were going to have to give in if you wanted anything. “Edge, please I need more. Please, please, I just want you to fuck me into the bed I’ve wanted you for so long and I can’t wait any long-“

  
You were cut off by the swift movement of your pajama bottoms flying off your body. In a flash Edge had inserted himself into you and had your head caged between his arms. You let out a loud moan at the welcome intrusion, and he began thrusting at a rough and vigorous pace. “IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? THE WHOLE TIME YOU JUST WANTED ME TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE? I AM IN CHARGE NOW.” He growled lowly into your ear. All you could do was moan in response. You never felt so full in your entire life and with each thrust an electric jolt of pleasure ran up your body. “I AM THE BOSS HERE, AND YOU ARE THE GOOD LITTLE SLAVE THAT IS GOING TO TAKE ANYTHING I AM WILLING TO GIVE TO YOU.” You managed to moan out his name in a broken tone. “YES! SCREAM MY NAME OUT. YOU ARE ALL MINE, ONLY MINE.” You felt an orgasm coming on, heat coiling in your abdomen. You could do little to warn Edge other than chant his name quicker and more urgently and you exploded around him, letting out a long, loud moan and arching your back so you were more pushed into him. He slowed his pace and moved to embrace you, still pumping in and out throughout the aftershocks of your orgasm. “ARE YOU OK? CAN YOU KEEP GOING?” You couldn’t find your voice but nodded your head yes. “OK, IF IT GETS TO BE TOO MUCH TAP ON MY ARM THREE TIMES.” He began to speed up again, this time not quite as aggressively. He used more of a grinding motion that began hitting just the right spot. “There, Edge, right there, hahh.” Your eyes rolled back as he focused on that one spot. “AM I MAKING YOU FEEL GOOD ANGEL?” You felt yourself get weaker at his low voice right up against your ear. “Yes, oh god, yes.” He maintained the pace, his hand, however moved down towards where all the fun was taking place. “I READ ONLINE YESTERDAY, THAT HUMAN FEMALES HAVE A VERY SPECIFIC PLEASURE SPOT. I WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL EXQUISTITE MY DEAR, CAN YOU HELP ME FIND IT?”

  
He slowed down significantly so you could regain your bearings, shakily you took his hand and guided it down to your clitoris. He flicked it lightly, making your already sensitive body jolt and a moan escape your lips. Edge seemed, again, incredibly pleased at your reaction and resumed abusing that one specific spot inside you while rubbing your clit in tight circles. You felt yourself getting close again. “Edge, please, I’m getting close I’m going to cum.” He sped up and began groaning hotly in your ear. “DO IT, CUM FOR YOUR MASTER.” That was all you needed to send you over. You felt your walls clench down on his member and he subsequently let out a loud moan with his orgasm. The two of you laid there, you were panting, trying to regain your bearings, while edge seemed a bit winded but overall not too shaken up. He pulled out of you slowly before dissipating his dick, and getting up. He pulled the coves over you, before moving to the kitchen and living room. You were slightly disappointed, wanting to snuggle after that mind blowing sex, but you were taking what you could get at this point. Edge returned with a glass of water and some of the left over popcorn that had been forgotten on the couch. “HERE, DRINK, YOUR THROAT IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE SORE.” You took the glass of water and chugged it down like a champ, not realizing how thirsty you were.

  
“I’m going to draw you a bath, I’ll be back.” He turned to leave but you couldn’t restrain yourself. “Wait!” He froze and turned back towards you, looking slightly concerned that he had done something wrong. “Snuggle?” You patted the spot next to you on the bed. You saw the inner war happen inside of Edge’s brain, before he sighed. “OF COURSE,” He moved back next to you in the bed and you cozied up to him, resting your head on his chest area over where his hear would be. “I like you a lot you know. Like a lot a lot.” Edge looked down at you incredulously. “YES, I THINK WE FIGURED THAT PART OUT.” You wrinkled your nose at him and stuck your tongue out a bit in a teasing manner. “Sooooo… you know that means you’re kind of stuck with me now.” He placed his mouth over the center of your forehead. “OF COURSE, AND YOU ARE STUCK WITH ME. WHICH IS UNFORTUNATE CONSIDERING I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO BEST YOU WHEN YOU’RE BEING TOO BRATTY.” You huffed a little at that. “Hey! You liked it too… Right?” “YES, YOU WERE SPECTACULAR.” With that the two of you sat embraced, bath momentarily forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
